


Will You Wait?

by YourWriter



Series: Your Highness [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Date?, Fluff, M/M, Taebin - Freeform, and fluff, bcs im lazy to write it, beomjun - Freeform, bodyguard Yeonjun, brief drunk beomgyu, brief summarization, date!, idk how to tag, of the winter charity ball, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: Beomgyu wasn't really expecting a heart to heart talk, much less having Yeonjun professing his love. Properly. Clearly. Undoubtedly.And when Beomgyu thought he's fallen in love with the man, he fell, once again.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: Your Highness [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900687
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Will You Wait?

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Hi! I'm back from the dead! I'm genuinely sorry for not updating this series, a lot came up some weeks ago, I just had my pre-lims two weeks ago (Ｔ∇Ｔ), so I hope you accept my apology and reason that I thought this part was already written and was just waiting for me in my drafts, but apparently and unfortunately, it is not ( >д<)

Beomgyu paced around his room, rubbing his palm together in nervousness. Any second now, Yeonjun would go barging inside his room and asking him what's his schedule for tonight since he had said that he'd be going somewhere.   
  
Beomgyu hadn't really thought of where to go nor what to do during this spring break, all he's got inside his mind was the shameless confessing he did, and Yeonjun's, too. Oh, of course, can we forget about the winter charity ball he was forced to attend with a partner other than Taehyun because apparently, the guy was already booked. By his cousin, dear Soobin.  
  
If Beomgyu hadn't gone his way to go to Taehyun's apartment, he wouldn't know the affair the two were having.  
  
Shamelessly, he found them on Taehyun's couch, eating each other's faces while having their limbs tangled on one another and if it weren't the most disgusting thing Beomgyu had to witness, he doesn't know what else is.  
  
The two love birds stopped, they wouldn't if Beomgyu hadn't screeched his throat out. Then Soobin has the audacity to say "Hi, glad to see you here, Your Highness" then untangling himself and walking towards for all Beomgyu knows is Taehyun's room. Taehyun, on the other hand, looked dazed and confused.  
  
"Hoe." He spitefully said. Not really, he was just hurt. Taehyun, one of his best friends, didn't tell him he already had a boyfriend, and worst, it was his cousin! And his cousin! His cousin who he grew up with, almost like his brother, didn't also tell him about his shenanigans! How hurtful it is! "You have drool on your face, that's disgusting, please fix yourself." Beomgyu had said before angrily taking the single seater sofa, and Yeonjun following him inside.  
  
The whole day was an emotional rollercoaster, they just spent the afternoon with Beomgyu interrogating the two of them. That's when Beomgyu learned how confident and shameless his cousin could get. He's had Taehyun, his most composed friend, flustered with every word his flirty mouth produces.  
  
It was a day.  
  
Beomgyu came home dejected as he had no choice but to go to the ball with Minho, his schoolmate who also happens to be attending the ball. Taehyun had suggested the lad and Beomgyu had no other choice really. He doesn't really know the guy or his little reputation but Beomgyu was desperate.  
  
Winter charity ball then came and Minho, the asshole douche that he is, chose to annoy Beomgyu out of his wits with introducing him as his boyfriend which he despised the most (Read: He felt like he was cheating on Yeonjun!). Not only that, the guy kept giving him drinks and pulling him around the ballroom which tired Beomgyu the hell out (Read: He would kill Taehyun the moment he sees him again.), that he came with teary eyes and sulkily to Yeonjun when he's got enough.  
  
"That guy's an asshole!" He blurted standing in front of Yeonjun right at the parking lot where the elder chose to stay.  
  
Beomgyu, mind fuzzy and stumbling over with all the alcohol he's drank.  
  
"He introduced me as his boyfriend! Imagine how discombobulated I am!" He then said, falling face first on Yeonjun's chest. "I won't cheat on you." He mumbled afterwards.  
  
Which Yeonjun heard. A smirk found its way on the elder's face.  
  
Beomgyu couldn't really remember every detail after he'd shamelessly said he wouldn't cheat on Yeonjun like they were a thing in the first place. But he doesn't care, Yeonjun was with him that night, he's got nothing to worry for his well-being.  
  
His feet came to a halt when the door swung open ever so slowly. Then, Yeonjun, in his full uniform of white polo, black slacks and empty holster, looking like some kind of perfectly made and sculptured character from a novel, emerged from the door, looking directly at him with his glinted fox eyes.  
  
"Hi!" Beomgyu nervously greeted the elder who smiled at him and he had to bite his bottom lip the unnoticeable way.  
  
He's become hyper aware of the elder since then, not like he wasn't aware of what he feels around the elder before the confession, it's just that, it intensified, the hammering heart, the butterflies in his chest, the pleasant knot in his gut. It was all visible to Beomgyu. The intense blushing whenever Yeonjun does simple things or says little observation, even mundane things looks different in a good way when Yeonjun does them. Beomgyu doesn't really know he could get whipped twice harder.  
  
"Hey," Yeonjun said, closing the door behind him, "you going somewhere?"  
  
"Soobin's restaurant." He blurted.  
  
"Hmm?" Yeonjun hummed, the elder didn't really get what he just said by how fast it was.  
  
Beomgyu cleared his throat and tried to drive away his hammering heart.  
  
"Go with me? At Soobin's resto?" He asked, as brave as he can get, without taking his eyes away from Yeonjun.  
  
The elder was stunned for a moment while Beomgyu prayed to the Lord that his discreet asking out would work and Yeonjun will not be a killjoy this time.  
  
"Sure." Yeonjun answered and there goes the warmth of relief washing over Beomgyu.  
  
"I'll be downstairs in a moment, I'll just change." _And scream and calm myself the heck down._ He thought as he refused to say.  
  
When Yeonjun left his room, Beomgyu started to jump on his way to his wardrobe as his feet felt giddy as he was. He wanted to scream but held it in as to not disturb the maids or anyone at all.  
  
Beomgyu didn't know how he was able to contain himself, but he did and so, he went down after he'd change, mainly his top.  
  
Yeonjun was waiting outside with the car ready, though Beomgyu didn't see where the driver was.  
  
"Where's my driver?" He asked as he walked down the front porch's stairs.  
  
"I'll drive." Yeonjun said, the keys on his hands.  
  
Watching Yeonjun drive made Beomgyu fall for the umpteenth time. It was just simple driving, Yeonjun's hands were just on the wheel but the way his polo's sleeve was rolled up to his elbows was something overwhelmingly attractive that Beomgyu had to look outside instead and swallow to keep his drool on his mouth. Disgusting but Yeonjun has that impact.  
  
Right by arriving at the resto, Beomgyu wasn't really expecting anything other than Taehyun and Soobin shamelessly flirting at each other on one of the tables.  
  
"Excuse me, aren't you supposed to be working?" Beomgyu tried to come off as mean as he can get, but seeing the wide smile on his dearest cousin's face was something that brought him joy too.  
  
"Oh, Your Highness, what brought you here?" Soobin asked.  
  
"I want your finest dish and the best wine you could give, I want it for two." He demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, you're on a date?" Taehyun chipped in which took Beomgyu by surprise rendering him speechless.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me out." Yeonjun said on the back which added to Beomgyu's heating up face.  
  
"Wow, that's a bold move, cous', didn't know you were that brave." Soobin laughed as he left.  
  
When they got to a private room is when Beomgyu just broke from his shocked stance.  
  
"I will hit Soobin." Was the first thing he said which made Yeonjun laugh.  
  
"What's so funny about that? He thought I was weak, he thought I'm not brave, huh, I'm a Gryffindor for a reason." He said, crossing his arms as he sat sullenly, staring past the window and seeing the view of the hedge maze.  
  
And memories of yesterday started to wash over.  
  
Seems like Yeonjun felt the mood shift and stared outside, too.  
  
"Yes." Yeonjun suddenly uttered.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful." Yeonjun said, not breaking contact with the beautiful green garden outside. "'Pretty, isn't it?', you asked me that when we went here a few months ago." Yeonjun said.  
  
"Oh." Is what all Beomgyu was to say.  
  
"And I'm sorry for not talking to you, properly." Yeonjun looked at him, leaning over and reaching out for Beomgyu's free hand on top of the table. "I didn't really know how to act on my feelings, and knowing that I work for you, I just can't ever admit to myself that I like you.  
  
"I know I always say it's not my job to talk to you or do anything other than protecting you, but it was my defense mechanism into refraining myself from falling harder. I'm aware of how attractive you are but you're my boss. That's some cliche story you'll read from a fiction. So, I'm asking you. Would you wait for me?" Yeonjun asked, looking through Beomgyu.  
  
Beomgyu, on the other hand, was speechless. He didn't know what to say but when the elder asked him if he would wait? Damn, he would. He would.  
  
"I will. Of course, I will." He answered.  
  
Though confused as to what was the context of Yeonjun's question, he chose to hold on to faith and trusted the elder.  
  
The sudden turn of conversation wasn't what Beomgyu expected, but seeing as Yeonjun was vulnerable at the moment and had his heart out, was endearing and gave way to the butterflies on his belly. He could give whatever the elder want. He could get the moon. Hang the stars and blow the comets away. The way Yeonjun looks at him, right here, right now, speaks to an extent.  
  
"Thank you." Yeonjun said and smiled.

Silent but desiring. Both their eyes swirled with emotions no words could ever describe. Beomgyu was overwhelmed to say the least, feeling all those emotions at once was galvanizing. First time to fall this hard and he was lucky he's got Yeonjun. That it was Yeonjun. He wouldn't know where he'll be if it weren't him. 

The elder held his hand tighter and raised from his seat. Warmth washed over his body as Yeonjun came closer to him. The elder's free hand went over to lift Beomgyu's chin creating a whole chaos of fluttering butterflies inside his chest and stomach. Beomgyu knew the moment he's tasted it, the moment he's wed to the unutterable vision of Yeonjun's exhilarating breath, he'll be driven mad and his mind would be muddled, lost to the absolute want of feeling the elder's lips. Blood rose to his cheeks and as Yeonjun came even much closer and the strong manly, musk scent that the other has, sipped through Beomgyu's nostrils giving him a delightful sensation. His lids then fell shut in an instinct. He waited.

"I love you." Murmured Yeonjun and before Beomgyu was able to withdraw his mind, their lips met in an anticipating manner and Beomgyu was filled with astonishment upon the realization how Yeonjun ruled him, how he puts the younger off and lured him back. Yeonjun gave him the sense of inhaling fresh air when he's gone through too much. The lips, right about now, pressing on his, gave him the idea of feeling it as in bottling laughter, tasting feeling. It was his first kiss and the sensation it brought him was out of this world, profound and indescribable, or at least the words meant to describing the burning feelings, the fireworks exploding inside him wasn't invented yet.

Two hearts, intertwining, two hearts beating in light speed, two hearts connecting. Beomgyu's own heart was swelling from the rapturous sensation building up inside him. Every heartbeat screams Yeonjun's name. The kiss, it was warm, and sweet and gentle and Yeonjun pulled back for a second, looking at Beomgyu's eyes with so much undeclared love, swirling adoration and saying "I love you" once again before sinking into each other's lips. 

This time, Yeonjun's hand was roaming the side of Beomgyu's cheeks, tracing his jawline down to his neck and up to circle his temple and back at the apple of his cheeks, lips still working off in an open-mouthed kiss, but without the invasive tongue nor the chaste characteristic of a close-mouthed one. It was what Beomgyu would describe as perfection. 

Yeonjun, in between the kisses, pulled a few times only to mumble I love you's and profess his love for Beomgyu like his kiss wasn't doing it enough.

"I love you, too." Beomgyu finally said when Yeonjun finally pulled away from the enticing kiss, his head was full of cotton. Dazed and confused, like Taehyun's state some weeks ago. He never knew it was this great and now, he couldn't even really blame Taehyun for being that way. 

Yeonjun hummed and Beomgyu smiled. 

No words needed. They just need each other. Together.

"Love knows how to wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Have I said how it hurt me to put soogyu (my dearest otp) here as cousins? Nope? Well, now you know :D
> 
> It's been nine chapters and I realized there was still no kithes scene! And I just can't leave this without that >.< [But.. uhh... are they a thing though?]
> 
> [I tried my best in writing the kithes scene here, because I'm particularly not good at writing one but I tried my best (and is still trying>.<) because I think it's like, the crucial part of writing, you have to portray it correctly, and as for what I did, meh :/, I tried to write it in a sensual way but not as explicit. I tried to show how kissing feels like not what it LOOKS like, you know what I mean?] 
> 
> AH! One more thing! This eighth chapter is the second to the last part, which means, the next update I will publish will be the ending scene :< [I'm sad but it's okay, because an ending only means a new beginning!]
> 
> Constructive criticism, criticism, suggestions, review(?) or any other types of comment is highly appreciated in this household! （⌒▽⌒ゞ


End file.
